


Whirlwind Romance

by CrystalPotterBlack1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blonde Harry Potter (It makes sense, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, I swear), do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalPotterBlack1/pseuds/CrystalPotterBlack1
Summary: When Tony gets in an accident, his surgeon fixes more than his injury. She also fixes the heart of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. NO MAGIC AU!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edit of my first story, that was originally on fanfictiondotnet. My username there is crystalpotter-weasely. This story is complete, however the edit is not. I am in the proccess of moving my stories over here. I will continue posting there as well. Enjoy!

Tony Dinozzo could not believe his luck. As dangerous as his job is, it had taken a car crash to bring him down. As minor as the accident was, his hand was completely mangled. The ER Doctor took one look at his left hand, and immediately called in a specialist.

"That hand is in bad shape. You're lucky one of the foermost Orthopaedic surgeons works through this hospital. Dr. Potter-Black specializes in hand injuries. If anyone can get you all fixed up, it's her. We'll get you an I.V. in, and some pain meds going. Dr. Potter-Black will be here shortly, just hold tight." He said, then left Tony alone.

Tony looked over to the side table, and grabbed his phone with his good hand. He called the one person he could always count on.

"Gibbs? There's been an accident."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not expecting that call. Usually, calls on his day off were him getting called in on a case. He definitely wasn't expecting Dinozzo. The tone of his voice was enough to make him take notice. The fact that he may lose some of the function in his hand was chilling.

Luckily, Gibbs was close to the Hospital, and he got there in ten minutes. One look at Tony's hand had him wincing. He was about to say something (and probably put his foot in his mouth) when there was a knock on the door, and in walked the Doctor. At least he thought it was the Doctor, although it could have been an Angel.

She was petite, maybe 5ft 3in without the three inch heels she was wearing. Apparently they had called her in from an event of some kind. She had long, platinum blonde hair that hung in loose curls. Pale skin, high cheekbones, and full lips. All of this, however, was eclipsed by her almond shaped, emerald green eyes. Looking into those eyes was like a punch to the gut to Gibbs. She was wearing a long, form fitting, navy blue sleeveless dress.

"Hello, Mr. Dinozzo. I'm Doctor Potter-Black. Doctor Miller gave me a brief description of your injury. Why don't you tell me what happened while I examine your hand?" Dr. Potter-Black said, her British accent cutting across the room.

As she was talking, she turned aroud to wash her hands, and Gibbs almost swallowed his tongue. The dress that was modest from the front was completely backless. The dark blue material was hugging her ass lovingly, and Gibbs had never wanted to be a piece of fabric more.

He was officially in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Gibbs was having trouble schooling his reaction to the beautiful Doctor, Tony wasn't even trying. His jaw was hanging open, eyes wide. It was only a matter of time before he said something stupid, inappropriate, or both. Case in point-

"Oh my God! You are so hot! Are you sure you are the surgeon? Can we play doctor either way?" Tony's nonsense finally broke Gibbs out of his stupor.

"Dinozzo! Show some respect!" Gibbs barked as he slapped Tony on the back of the head.

Doctor Potter-Black just raised an eyebrow at them, and stated; "I am going to pretend that is the narcotic talking. I assure you, I am completely qualified. Now, I can tell by the x-rays that you will need extensive surgery, and some metal pins to provide stability. You will require physical therapy, and depending on your occupation, approximately eight weeks off work..."

"What? I can't do that! I am an NCIS Agent, I can't just take two months off work!" Tony sputtered.

The Doctor put her hand up to cut him off. "Mr Dinozzo, I can't say for sure how long you will be off. I can say with certainty that you will be on desk duty at least. This is a very serious injury. You'll have to discuss that with your superiors. For now, we need to get you to the OR." She looked at Gibbs and asked "Are you a relative?"

"I'm his medical Power of Attorney, and a friend and colleague." He said, reaching his hand out to introduce himself. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it is a pleasure to meet you."

As she took his hand, the air seemed to become charged with tension. "Hyacinth Potter-Black. The pleasure is mine." She said. "Let's get you to the OR, Mr Dinozzo. Don't worry, everything will be just fine." She said, and with that she left the room, and the Nuses came in to get Tony. Leaving Gibbs to wonder what the Hell just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the Hell just happened?" Hyacinth muttered to herself as she changed into scrubbs. 

One minute she was enjoying her birthday out to dinner with most of what was left of her family, then she got the call about a severe hand injury. This was not unusual. She had established herself as the go-to for complex orthopaedic surgery. She specialized in hand injuries, and received patients from the Tri-State Area.

Her life consisted soley of work, and her children. She knew it wasn't healthy, and that it worried the people close to her, but since the death of her husband she had poured everything she had into her twin boys. It was bad enough that they had never met their Father. They would never doubt their Mother's love for them, not while there was breath in her body.

Hyacinth had not felt even the smallest spark of attraction since Bill died. She was six months pregnant at the time. That was one of the darkest days of her life, and that was saying something.

Hadrian William Sirius Potter-Black and Harrison James Rigel Potter-Black were born two months later. They had been the only men in her life since then. It was disconcerting to be so instantly attracted to someone, after five years of nothing. Oh, people asked her out, a lot. But she had always turned them down. She had never even been tempted. But boy, was she tempted now!

There was something so sexy about Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The strong jaw, baby blue eyes, and intense expression. Dark blue jeans clinging to muscular thighs- "Woah, Hya. Down girl!" She thought to herself. She was disconcerted, but she had a surgery to get to. She could have a nervous breakdown later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six hours. Gibbs had been in the surgery waiting room for over six hours, drinking cup after cup of what he thought was supposed to be coffee. It was now after 1a.m. The Doctor had sent updates twice to let him know that Tony was stable. Gibbs was still worried, though. Six hours was surely a long time, right?

Gibbs was running his hands through his hair when Hyacinth walked in. Her name being hyphenated probably meant she was married, right? 'Focus Gibbs' He thought. Even in scrubbs, she was gorgeous. She looked tired, though.

"Hello, Mr Gibbs. Mr Dinozzo is doing well. His damage was extensive, and his hand is basically being held together by metal pins right now, but the nerve damage was minimal and I beieve he will make a full recovery if he follows my instructions, and the physical therapy. Do you have any questions?" She asked.

"What are the chances he has permanent damage?" Gibbs asked.

"About ten percent. That goes up to 30-35% if he doesn't do his therapy. I will stress this to him, but he may listen better to you. I have office hours tommorrow, so I'll be by to look him over just before lunch. He is in recovery now. Once he wakes up he'll spend an hour or so there, then he will be taken to his room."

Hyacinth looked down at the paper in her hands. "He is in room 409." She looked up again, and a tendril of hair escaped her messy bun. He wanted to curl it around his finger, and see if it was as soft as it looked. She leaned forward, and put her hand over his. She smelled like lavender and jasmine, and he subconsciously leaned forward and breathed in her calming scent.

"Go home and rest, Mr Gibbs. There is nothing you can do from here, and your friend will be fine." Hyacinth said.

"Call me Jethro." Gibbs said, his intense gaze caught and held hers.

"Go home, Jethro. You can come back tommorrow." She let go of his hand, and turned to leave the room. Gibbs didn't know if he would get another chance, so he said "Is there a Mr Potter-Black?" right before she left the room. 

She turned slowly, and looked at him searchingly for a moment. "Not anymore. He died five years ago. Why do you ask?"

Gibbs was shocked. She was a Widow too? "I am sorry for your loss. I lost my first wife, as well. It's just... I am very attracted to you. Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" He aaked in a rush. He had never felt so much like a teenager aaking a girl out for the first time, not even with Shannon!

Hyacinth was surprised, and a bit unsure. She knew it was time to move on, but it was hard! "Um, I actually haven't dated since he died. I'm probably terribly out of practice." She said, then bit her lip. "Maybe we could start with lunch, or coffee?" She asked, uncertainly.

Gibbs let out a breath he had been holding, and gave her a half smile. "Lunch sounds great. Can I have your number?" He asked. Gibbs couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being! However, he could hardly believe she said yes. She was beautiful, intelligent, and successful. She was also sexy as Hell.

"I'll probably be here around lunch to visit Tony. Would you like to get something quick tommorrow?" He asked, slyly.

"I would only have an hour, is that alright?" She asked, then bit her lip again. That right there was distracting, Gibbs thought.

"That sounds fine. I guess I'll see you then?"

"See you then." She said, giving him a shy smile.

'Yep, I was right.' Gibbs thought. 'I'm in trouble.'


	2. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS!  
Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated.

When Hyacinth left the waiting room, she got her things and headed to her car. As soon as she was inside her red, Mercedes SUV, she put her head against the steering wheel, and said;

"I have a date. I can't believe he asked me out. I can't believe I said yes! Oh my God!"

Okay, so she was slightly freaking out, but who could blame her? She had a date with a sexy man, and she hadn't been on a date since before Bill died. She felt she was entitled to the freak out.

As soon as she got through the gates of her home, she pulled up Charlie's number from her phone. Charlie Weasley was Bill's younger brother. They were extremely close, and he was one of the three Weasleys she could stand. Molly Weasley was not happy when her 'precious Bill' started dating a girl who was ten years younger than him, and had gone to school with her youngest children.

Well, that was until she found out about Hyacinth's money, and Titles. After that, all of a sudden she was their biggest fan.

The biggest problems started when Bill proposed. Hyacinth was twenty-one, and Bill was thirty-one. What Molly failed to realize, yet Bill knew all too well, was that as Lady Potter, Barroness of Godric's Hollow, and Lady Black, Countess of Blackmoor, Hyacinth and any children she had had to keep the Potter-Black name.

When Bill asked her to marry him, he knew his children would never be Weasleys. Hyacinth was the last Potter, and the last Black bearing the name. The Weasleys had five, live sons, and one daughter. Their name was secured, and they had no Title.

Due to these factors, Bill decided to take the Potter-Black name as well.

What should have been a personal decision between the two of them, turned into all-out war when Molly and Arthur found out. Bill was their eldest, their 'Heir' they said. (Heir of what, they never specified) And if Hyacinth was 'too good to be a Weasley', Bill should find someone 'not so full of herself'.

Bill was having none of it. When discussions changed nothing, and turned into shouting matches, Bill said enough was enough.  
He told them he had made his decision, and they could like it, or lump it. They would invite them to the wedding. Whether they came, or not was up to them.

Lines were drawn, and the family was split in their reactions. Charlie, George, and Ginny supported Bill and Hyacinth. Percy, Ron, and Arthur supported Molly.

In the end, they all came to the wedding, only agreeing because Prince Charles would be in attendance. Bill had been semi-estranged from his family since before he met Hyacinth, so their attitude was not a surprise to him, but she still felt guilty. Had she caused the estrangement to deepen? Bill assured her it was all due to Molly's controling nature.

All these thoughts were swimming through Hyacinth's mind while waiting for Charlie to pickup. George was actually visiting her for her birthday, but it was two a.m., so he was no doubt asleep. With the time difference between Arlington, and Romania, Charlie should still be awake.

"Hyacinth! Happy Birthday, girl! Isn't it quite late over there?" Charlie exclaimed, as he answered the phone.

"Charlie..." Hya said, her voice cracking.

"What's wrong, honey?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"I met someone." Hyacinth said after a long pause. "He asked me out, and I said yes. I'm freaking out here! Maybe I shouldn't go." She rambled, nervously.

"Wait, Hy. Hold up, okay?" Charlie was surprised, yet relieved at the same time. It had been over five years since his brother died, and Hyacinth was too young to be alone. She was a wonderful woman, and she deserved to be happy. He had been trying to get her back onto the dating scene for two years!  
"This is a good thing, Hy. It's been five years, sweetheart. Bill would want you to be happy." Charlie said.

A lone tear ran down Hyacinth's cheek. "I know, Char. It's just so hard! I'm nervous. I've only ever had two relationships, Charlie! And one of those was just a few months of dating Cedric! I've only ever kissed three people, Charlie! What if he expects sex? I've only ever slept with Bill." She said quickly.

"Calm down, sweetie. You don't need to be so worried, okay? He can expect whatever he wants, but you can take things as slowly, or quickly as you like. Did you tell him you are a widow?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. He actually also lost his first wife."

"First wife? I wonder how many he's had? Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. I'm sure he's expecting things to go slowly. Now, I need details! What is his name? Where did you meet? What does he look like? Is he hot? Come on, lady. Don't hold out on me! He must be something special to get you to say yes."

Hyacinth laughed at his excitement. "Well, his name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's probably ten to fifteen years older than me-"

"You and older men!" Charlie interjected.

"Oh, hush!" Hyacinth said, blushing. "He has sandy colored hair that's streaked with gray, and intense blue eyes. He has this powerful aura around him. Very Alpha Male, you know? It's very sexy." She continued, shyly. "His friend had a hand injury, and I was called in to operate. He's a Federal Agent, and he asked me to lunch tomorrow. Well, actually, today since it's so late here. I should probably try to get some sleep, I have to be up in three and a half hours." She said, yawning.

"Okay, honey. He sounds hot, so you get some beauty rest." Charlie teased.

"Oh, you!" Hyacinth said, smiling. "What would I do without you?" She asked.

"You'll never have to find out. Kiss the boys for me, and tell me all about your date with Agent McSexy later! Talk to you soon, Hy." Charlie joked, before hanging up.

"Charlie Weasley!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Hyacinth was up at 5:30. After a short run, and her morning routine, Hyacinth was sitting at the breakfast table eating a yogurt parfait with blackberries. She was wearing a gray, pencil skirt, and an emerald green, silk blouse. Her hair was down in loose curls, with the top pulled back in a braid.

Harrison and Hadrian were eating toast soldiers, and softboiled eggs. George was making his march across the table, and attack the salt shaker. The boy's giggles brought a smile to her face. George stopped his 'as salt' on the seasoning, and Hyacinth couldn't help but blurt out-

"I'm having lunch with a man, today." 

George's head snapped up so fast, she flinched.  
"Really? Is it a-" he lowered his voice "D.A.T.E.?" 

She looked at George's face, hoping he would not be upset. He looked shocked, and hopeful. "Yes. I am kind of a nervous wreck. Are you okay with this?" She asked, somewhat nervously.

"Oh, Hya. Of course I'm okay with this! You deserve to be happy." He said, looking at her earnestly. "Bill would want you happy." He said, quietly. "Don't ever think that he woild be upset with you for moving on. I think he would be excited for you. Sooo, how did this happen? I thought you were called in on an emergency last night, at the Hospital?" George asked.

"I was. He is a friend of my patient. George, I haven't been attracted to anyone since Bill, and this was instant attraction. I don't know what to do, George." Hyacinth said quietly, still mindful of the boys sitting at the table.

"Miss Hyacinth, it is 7:00." Her housekeeper Gilbert 'Dobby' Dobbs told her.

"Thank you Dobby. I have to get to work. I'll see you boys later. I love you." She said, kissing the boys on the head. "You be good for Dobby and Winky, and when I get home we can go for a swim."

"Yay! The twins yelled excitedly. "Love you, Mummy!" The boys said, as they gave her wet kisses on her cheek.

As Hyacinth made her way to the office, she thought she was the luckiest woman in the world. No matter what else happened in the past, she still had her boys. 

With them, she could handle anything else life threw at her.


	3. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth deals with a sexist Resident at the Hospital, and Gibbs and Hyacinth have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Bill Weasley, or their assorted world's. But I can imagine I do. Boy, can I ever imagine!
> 
> WARNING: Bad language, talk about Main Character Deaths.

Across town, Gibbs was just getting to the office. They currently did not have a case, and were catching up on reports. Gibbs was waiting for his entire team to get there, to tell them about Dinozzo. He had already told the higher ups what happened, having called them last night while Tony had surgery.

He was trying to get as much work done as he could, to be able to visit Dinozzo, and have lunch with the beautiful Doctor.

He was having trouble concentrating, instead thinking about his lunch date. Where should he take her? He really didn't want to take her to the Cafeteria. Maybe the Cafe around the corner from the Hospital? He was acting like a fool, and he needed to get a grip!

An hour later, the whole team was there.

"Listen up!" Gibbs yelled over their chatter. The team gathered around where Gibbs was leaning against his desk.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva asked.

"That's what I'm about to tell you. Last night, Dinozzo was in a minor car accident." Gibbs continued over their exclaimations of shock. "His only injury was to his hand. Unfortunately, his hand was a mangled mess, and they had to call in a Specialist. Tony had a long, complicated surgery last night. The Doc said she thinks he will get 100% function back, as long as he follows directions. As it is, he will be out several weeks. When he gets back, he'll be riding a desk for awhile."

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee, then continued. "For now, we will just stay down a man. Once we get a better idea how long he will be out, we will reevaluate." 

After about three hours of questions and paperwork, Gibbs left to go to the Hospital. He was wearing a black suit, with a Kelly green tie. He tried to tell himself that it had nothing to do with a certain Doctor's eyes, of course it didn't!

Hyacinth had finally settled down somewhat. Her appointments, and then her rounds, had kept her busy. She had a group of Residents following her today, and one of them was getting on her last nerve!

"Doctor Warner! If you cannot act professional, and appropriate, you can take yourself elsewhere! If I hear another sexual innuendo out of your mouth, I am filing a sexual harassment claim with Administration. Keep your mouth shut, and your eyes and ears open! This is your last warning." 

These exclaimations were followed by a stony silence.

"Now, if we are done with your locker room wit, we are at the final patient of the day. Mr Dinozzo presented last night, with injuries sustained in a MVA..." Hyacinth continued.

Inside the room, Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. "Damn. Is it wrong that I thought that was hot?" Tony asked.

Gibbs was torn between scolding Tony, and agreeing with him. It was hot, but he also wondered what the litte cretin had said to garner that reaction?

In walked Hyacinth, cheeks pink and eyes flashing. The color of her shirt bringing out the color of her eyes, and accentuating her fair hair and skin.

"Good Afternoon, Agent Dinozzo. I hope you don't mind if I have some Residents with me today?" Hyacinth asked.

"No, that's fine Doctor Hotter- I mean, Doctor Potter-Black! I'm sorry. It was a slip of the tongue, I swear!" Tony said quickly.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked, slapping Tony upside the head. The look he gave Tony could have curdled milk. Tony shrank back in the bed.

"I can't feel much, except some throbbing in my palm. My fingers are super numb, is that normal?" Tony asked.

While the Doctor started to examine Tony, Gibbs started examining the group around her. It was easy to spot the cretin in question. He was hiding in the back of the group, face red, and looking chastised and trying to be inconspicuous. He looked about twenty-two. Gibbs just gave him an unimpressed stare down. He looked away, flustered. Gibbs turned back to the conversation when he heard her say;

"...as long as you follow the proscribed treatment. I expect you to do everything you are told. I'll see you tomorrow morning, to check in." She turned to Gibbs. "Hello, Jethro. I'll be ready to leave in about ten minutes, if that's alright?" Hyacinth asked.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at the Nurses Station?" He asked.

"Sure thing." She said, and left the room.

"Jethro?" Tony asked, incredulously.

Gibbs couldn't stop his smirk if he tried. "I am taking your Doctor on a lunch date. By the way, stop flirting with her. She's not the kind of woman you mess around with." Gibbs said.

"You got a date with Dr Hotter? You didn't waste any time! You go, Gibbs!" Tony said, impressed.

Gibbs sighed, exasperated. "Don't call her that. I'll see you again soon, Tony." 

"Have fun, you lucky bastard!" Tony said, as Gibbs was leaving the room.

"Lucky bastard, indeed." Gibbs muttered under his breath, as he noticed Hyacinth bent over picking up her satchel from behind the Nurses Station.

"Hey, are you ready to go, Hyacinth?" He asked. "You look beautiful today, by the way."

She blushed lightly. "Thank you. Yes, I am ready. See you later, Tammy." She said to the Nurse that was watching their interaction, avidly.

"Sure thing, honey."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I thought we could go to the place around the corner, If that's alright?" Gibbs said. He noticed that they were getting several interested looks from some of the Doctors and Nurses, as they walked out of the Hospital.

"That sounds good. I'm starving, actually. I wasn't able to eat much this morning. I've been a bit nervous, if I'm honest." Hyacinth said, then bit her lip.

Gibbs eyes zeroed in on her lips for a second, before he replied. "I've been acting like a teenager, going on his first date, since last night." He said, wryly.

She turned to him, and smiled cheekily. "That makes me feel loads better." She said with a grin, and he had to stop himself from kissing the grin off her face.

"Glad to be of service." Gibbs said, teasingly.

After they were settled at the restaurant, and ordered their drinks (Water for her, water and coffee for him) they took a moment to look at the menu.

After deciding what he wanted to eat, Gibbs put down his menu.  
"So, what did that resident say, that set you off like that?" He asked.

Hyacinth flushed, either in anger, or embarrassment - he didn't know. 

"It was more than one thing, really. The final straw was him telling the kid next to him that he wanted to see my lips wrapped around his cock, and that he'd have me on my knees by the end of the week." Hyacinth said, expression deadpan.

For his part, Gibbs had choked on his drink when he heard her say the word 'cock'.

"Good God." He said. "Would you like me to punch the little slimeball? Cuz I would, with great pleasure."

Hyacinth laughed. "Oh, no you don't! If anyone gets to hit that jackarse, it's gonna be me!" They laughed together until the server came.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Lady's first." Gibbs said.

"Okay. I would like the grilled chicken ceaser salad, with extra dressing, and extra cheese on the side, please." Hyacinth said.

"Extra cheese, and extra dressing?" He asked, surprised. "Aren't Doctors supposed to get the exact opposite?" Gibbs said teasingly.

"Hey! There's lettuce in there! The chicken is also grilled." She joked right back.

"I'll have the All American Cheeseburger, medium well, and seasoned fries." He said.

Hyacinth gasped dramatically, and playfully exclaimed "For shame, Mr Gibbs! Can we open a window? The hypocrisy is getting a litte thick in here." They were still chuckling when the server left.

"So..." Hyacinth started. "You said last night, that your first Wife had died?" Gibbs nodded. He knew where this was going. "How many times have you been married? If you don't mind me asking."

Gibbs grimaced. He hoped this wouldn't ruin his chances. "Three times. I was so lost after Shannon and Kelly had been killed. I was so lonely. I jumped into those marriages too quickly. I want... I want relationships to work, but they both didn't understand how important my job is to me. They both thought they could change me after we married. Obviously, that didn't work."

Hya was sympathetic. "I understand about work. My career is the second most important thing in my life. My sons are what comes first, however." She said, nervously.

Gibbs' eyebrows raised. "Sons?" He asked.

"Yes. I have five-year old twins, Hadrian and Harrison. I was six months pregnant when Bill died." She said nervously, yet resolutely. "Is that a problem?"

"No! No, not at all. I was just surprised. Shannon and I had a daughter named Kelly. She was killed at the same time as her mother." He said, with pain in his eyes.

Hyacinth placed her hand over his on the table top. " I am so sorry. I can't imagine how you survived. Only the knowledge that my babies needed me, kept me going in the beginning. If I had lost them too, I don't know what I would have done." She said.

Gibbs shifted in his seat. "Twins, huh? That must have been hard." He said, changing the subject.

If Hyacinth noticed, she did not mention it. "Oh, it was! I don't have much blood family, and Bill was estranged from most of his, at the time of his death. But I had a lot of help from my friends, and hired help. They are really more like family to me." She stated.

Gibbs was relieved she hadn't pushed. "So Bill was your husband's name?" He asked.

"Yes. Well, it was William, but he went by Bill." Hyacinth said.

"So was he a Potter, or a Black?" He asked.

"Oh, neither. He was a Weasley." She said. Gibbs eyebrow was raising, again.

"He took my name's when we married. Due to inheritance issues, I had to keep my names. Any children we had, would have carried them on. I was the last of my family, and he knew when he proposed that I would never take his name. I expected him to keep his surname, even though he had six siblings. Instead, he said he wanted the same last name as his children, so he became a Potter-Black too. Some of his family were not happy about that, let me tell you!" She explained.

"Wow." Gibbs replied. "Not many men would take their Wife's name. He sounds like a good man."

"He was. And I know that he wanted me happy. That's why I don't feel guilty being here with you." She said, smiling at him.

After eating, and talking about much lighter subjects, Hyacinth looked at her watch. "Is that the time? I hate to cut this short, but I have to get back to the office." She said, sounding disappointed.

"I have to get back as well." Gibbs said, throwing money down for the check. "Let me walk you to your car?" He asked.

"Please. Thank you for lunch. I really enjoyed it." Hya said, shyly.

Gibbs slowly reached his hand out, silently asking to hold her hand. She reached over, and placed her smaller, softer hand into his own. Her hand was warm, and fit perfectly into his. He lightly ran his thumb along the back of her wrist, causing her to shiver. Gibbs smirked.

"So what are the chances of me getting you out to dinner?" He asked, playfully.

"Dinner sounds nice." She said.

"How about Saturday, if I don't have a case? I know this great little Italian place. Best pasta in town." Gibbs said.

"That sounds good. George should still be in town- that's Bill's brother- and he can watch the boys." She said.

Gibbs' thumb was still moving slowly across her skin, and it was driving her mad! She stopped next to her SUV. "Call me with the details for Saturday, okay?" Hyacinth said, as she leaned against the side of her car.

Gibbs couldn't stop himself, really. She was so bright and beautiful. So sexy, and the tension was mounting. He leaned in slowly, giving her a chance to move away.

She didn't. Hyacinth's belly clenched, as he leaned in. All the hair on her arms raised in anticipation. He put his hand on her cheek, and she could feel his breath against her lips. She closed her eyes as he closed in. Gibbs brushed his nose against hers, and then brushed their lips together. The contact barely there. Then he tilted his head, and kissed her again. This time, with more force. Deeper, yet still relatively chaste.

All of his nerve endings were lit up. It took all of his self control, not to coax her mouth open with his tongue.

Hyacinth felt a swooping sensation in her stomach, attraction flowing through her like honey. Gibbs backed away slowly, and opened his eyes. Hyacinth's pupils were dilated, her breath quick.

"You are gonna be Hell on my self control, Hya." He gritted out, voice deep. He was half hard from a kiss! With no tongue! He was done for- no question.

She sighed, and leaned back. "You are starting to make me think I have very little, myself." She said. "Call me, Jethro." 

Gibbs stepped back, as she opened her door. "I'll talk to you, soon." He said. Gibbs was caught off guard when she reached back out, and put her hand around the back of his neck, kissing him hard and fast. Her teeth lightly tugging on his bottom lip, as she pulled away.

Then she turned around, got in her car, smiled at him, and drove away. Leaving Leroy Jethro Gibbs speechless, more than half hard, and staring into space.


	4. Wake, The Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs has a steamy dream, finds out more about Hyacinth, then takes her out to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT! (Dream sequence).
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos, and reviews! Feedback helps me go faster. Sorry it took a while. I have two jobs, and going into the Holiday season, my updates will slow somewhat. This story is completely finished, except for editing. THANK YOU!

She was laid out, naked, on black, silk sheets. Her hair strewn about her, like a Halo. Her pale skin was glowing, in the golden light of the room, her eyes blown, only a small ring of green to be seen. Her pale pink nipples were hard, and her legs spread. She was panting in need.

"_Please, Jethro!"_ She begged. "_Please touch me!"_

How could he resist?

Gibbs leaned down, bracketing her head with his arms, and giving her a searing kiss. His tongue curling into her mouth, and thrusting against her own. He moved his right hand, using his left arm to hold up his weight. He trailed his hand down to her breast, cupping it, and tweaking her nipple.

"Ohhh!" Hyacinth moaned.

His lips moved down her neck, while his hand trailed down to her center. He brushed his finger along her pink lips, groaning at finding the wetness there.

"You are so wet, so ready for me." Gibbs said, voice rough.

His lips continued their journey down to her breasts. Taking her straining nipple into his mouth, and sucking, drawing more delicious moans from her.

"_Please."_ Hyacinth said, not really sure what she was asking for, just needing something.

Gibbs answered her plea, by pushing one of his thick fingers inside her. They both groaned at how amazing it felt. She was so tight, and hot, Gibbs couldn't wait to get inside her.

Gibbs startled, as he felt her hand wrap around his cock. He closed his eyes. It felt so good, and for a minute, he was overwhelmed.

"Please, Jethro. I need you inside me!" Hyacinth whimpered.

He looked at her. Her skin was flushed, her eyes bright. Her thighs trembled, everytime he brushed her clit with his thumb. His cock throbbed. He couldn't wait any longer! He placed his cock at her entrance-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Gibbs woke up disoriented, and hard as a rock. To say he was frustrated, was putting it mildly. That dream was so vivid, so hot!

He got himself into the shower, and lathered himself up. He was still hard enough to drive nails. He gripped his erection, and swiped his thumb across the head. He pumped himself up and down, quickly.

The thought of Hyacinth, spread out before him, her pretty, pink nipples straining, pussy clinched tight around him, and he was coming in no time flat!

As he came down from his orgasm, he leaned against the wall of the shower, catching his breath.

"Get a grip, old man." Gibbs muttered.

Their date was tonight, and there would be no sex involved. Not yet. Not that he didn't_ want it_. He did, badly. But he wanted to do this right. They would take things at her pace. No matter how slow, or how fast that may be.

Gibbs was picking her up at her house, and he was nervous. He would probably meet her brother in law. He might even meet her kids. Was it too early for that?

He had no problem with her having children. To be honest, he had always wanted more children. A son to play ball with, and teach how to be a good man. A little girl he could treasure, and threaten any boy that got within 10 feet of her. He usually pushed these thoughts to the side, thinking they were disrespectful of his late daughter.

But he knew it was time to move on. To stop trying to shove his partners into a Shannon shaped hole. They would never take the place of his late wife. It wasn't fair on Gibbs, or the women to make them try.

Hyacinth was Hyacinth, and that was exactly how he wanted her. Gibbs felt in his bones, that this relationship was different. Now, he just needed to not screw it up.

They had been texting back and forth for the last few days. He hated it, but they were both so busy, it was the only way to talk and learn about each other. Like the fact that Hyacinth had two horses (Firebolt and Nimbus) and was looking into ponies for the twins. Apparently, being an aristocrat required riding horses.

And wasn't that a shock? They were talking on the phone last night, after the twins were in bed. Gibbs had been confused when she had said her husband took her name for inheritance issues. So he asked her about it.

"You said your husband took your name for an inheritance? Why is it tied to a name? Can't you get the money no matter what your name is?" He asked.

"Oh. Um. Okay." Hyacinth started, uncomfortably. "I have two Titles in England. One from my Father's family, and the other from my Godfather. My Grandmother on the Potter side was also a Black. Because of my Black blood, my Godfather was able to make me his Heir. He had found out he was infertile, so he made me his Heir at birth. That's how I am a Potter-Black." Hyacinth paused, taking a sip of water.

"If my parents had had a son, then he would have inherited at least the Potter Title. However, my parents were killed in a terrorist attack when I was 15 months old. I was sent to live with Sirius, my Godfather. He adopted me within that same year. Technically, I am the Barroness of Godric's Hollow, and the Countess of Blackmoor. It was always stressed to me, that I needed to have an Heir for each House. I lucked out having twins on the first go." She said, wryly.

"Due to birth order, and the type of Title, Hadrian will be Lord Black. Harrison will be Lord Potter. The firstborn takes the higher Title." Hyacinth said, taking a deep breath.

It all sounded convoluted to him, but all it really came down to was the fact that she was loaded, and apparently a very important person in England.

"So have you met the Queen?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Aunt Lilibet? Several times. She's great. Totally different than what you would expect." She said, seriously.

"Huh." Gibbs said, not sure what else to say.

Hyacinth could sense his unease about the whole situation, so she decided to make light of it.

"Does that make me your sugar Mummy?"

Hyacinth was so laid back, that Gibbs was surprised she was an aristocrat. He decided to just let it go. It wouldn't have any effect on him either way.

Gibbs spent the day finishing up a case, and rushing through the paperwork, so he could go home, and get ready. His team could tell something was up, but they didn't ask. Abby was busy in the Lab, and Ducky wasn't there. Tony was still out, and those were the only people who had a chance at getting answers out of Gibbs.

They had no reason to believe he would tell them anything personal. And it _was_ personal. McGee had heard Gibbs on the phone earlier, ordering a bouquet of tulips, to be picked up later. This was prime information! Was there a new redhead in Gibbs life? They didn't know, but they would find out eventually.

Hyacinth lived on about 65 acres, in a large, plantation style home. Potter Plantation was a red brick, three story house, with white wrap around porches on each level. There was a large barn on the property, along with a restored carriage house. There was an in ground pool in the back, alongside a spacious patio.

The property was gated, and the quarter mile long driveway was lined with stately trees. Gibbs could see two Dobermans, and a Rottweiler roaming around. They must be well trained to be allowed to be around the boys.

Gibbs was nervous as he parked the car. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants, and took a deep breath. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with a snowy white shirt- no tie, the top two buttons undone.

Gibbs walked up to the door, but before he could knock, the door opened. A tall, ginger haired man answered. He had bright blue eyes, and his face was covered in freckles.

"Hello, you must be Jethro. Come in! Hyacinth is just getting Harry and Haddy into their pajamas." George said. His smile seemed friendly, but had a few too many teeth. Gibbs was on alert.

He stopped into the main hallway, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the sweeping staircase. There was a portrait to his left, of who he thought was Hyacinth, with a man who had messy, black hair. She was sitting in a chair regally, and the man was standing beside her. They both looked stiff, and slightly haughty.

"Ah. That is Hya's Grandparents, Charlus and Dorea Potter. Everyone was shocked when she was born with that light blond hair. She was the spitting image of Dorea, just with her Mother's eyes. I guess everyone expected her to have black or red hair." George said, leading them into the living room.

"Thank you." Gibbs said, as George told him to have a seat.

"Hyacinth should only be another minute. So, this is where I give you the 'shovel talk', yes?" George asked, grinning. "Hya is like a sister to me, and she has been through a lot. Don't dick her around, and we will be just fine. If you do, just know that my brother works at a wildlife preserve. They would never find your body." He said, still smiling.

It had been awhile since Gibbs had been given the overprotective, male relative talk, but he had to give the guy credit.

"I have no intention of hurting Hyacinth. She is beautiful, inside and out, and I am lucky she is giving me the time of day." Gibbs replied.

"George Weasley! Did you just seriously threaten a Federal Agent?" Hyacinth said exasperated, as she came in the room.

Gibbs stood up, turned around, and promptly lost his breath. 

"Hyacinth" Gibbs breathed out. "You look... amazing." She was wearing a kelly green, body con dress, that was off the shoulder, with three quarter sleeves. The dress ended right before her knees, and her legs looked killer, in her stillettos.

He handed her the flowers. "These are for you." Gibbs said.

She flushed prettily. "Thank you. I love Tulips." She said. "You look very handsome, as well."

George cleared his throat., getting their attention.

"Yes, I am still here." George said, dryly.

Hyacinth's blush intensified. "Oh! Sorry. Would you put these in water, George? Also, the boys are in the playroom, watching a video. Please don't give them any sweets, and put them to bed by 8:30. I'll have my phone on me. Remember, it's 911 in America, not 999. I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

"Hyacinth! Stop rambling. We will be fine. You kids have fun, but not too much fun." George said, looking straight at Gibbs.

"Thanks George." Hyacinth said, checking her bag one last time.

"No problem. You guys be careful." George said, shutting the front door.

Gibbs put his hand on the small of Hya's back, as he led her to his car. "You really do look gorgeous. I don't know how I'll focus on anything else tonight." Gibbs said, as he opened the car door for her.

"Maybe that's all I want you to focus on." Hyacinth said impishly. She leaned up, and kissed his cheek, then slid gracefully into the car. Gibbs just stood there for a second, before closing the door.

As they drove to the restaurant, Gibbs said "You have a beautiful home."

"Oh, thank you. It used to belong to my Grandparents. I had it renovated before we moved in. It was stuck in the Sixties. There was shag carpet in some rooms!" She exclaimed, laughing.

Gibbs watched her laugh with a half smile on his face. As nervous as he had been, as soon as he saw her, it just seemed so easy. He reached over, and took her hand, resting them on the console in the center.

He could already tell, it was gonna be a great night.


	5. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth and Jethro have a dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension rises. You're welcome!

They arrived at the restaurant in no time, at least it seemed that way to Hyacinth. She had to keep herself from drooling when she saw Jethro, he was so sexy to her.

She had thought she would have had a harder time reconciling the fact that she was sexually attracted to someone other than Bill. She had not, though.

Maybe it was because it had been five years? Anyway, the reason didn't really matter. Hyacinth wasn't the type to sleep with someone without feelings involved, but damn, if it wasn't going to be hard! She hadn't had sex in well over five years! Not that she was _counting _or anything.

She and Bill had had an active sex life, when he wasn't out of the country on a dig. It was difficult to get cut off, and have no partner for five years. She was frustrated, and there was a prime piece of man meat sitting right next to her! He smelled delicious, too. 'Man meat', Hya? Hyacinth thought, shaking her head.

"We are here." Gibbs said, putting the car in park.

"Oh, good. I'm starving! We have spent the whole day, riding and swimming, with only a break for lunch. I feel like I've been running all day." Hyacinth said.

Gibbs opened the door for Hyacinth, and helped her out of his large SUV. He put his arm around her waist, as they walked towards the restaurant.

She was all warmth, and curves - soft, yet firm. Feeling her body so close to his, was trying Gibbs' self control. Her scent was washing over him, and he wanted to bury his face in her hair, and inhale.

"Welcome to Scarpetta! Do you have a reservation?" A perky brunette in all black, asked.

"Reservation for Gibbs, at Seven o'clock." He answered.

"Ok. Right this way, Mr and Mrs Gibbs." The hostess said, then started leading them to their table.

Jethro and Hyacinth looked at each other, but followed without correcting her.

After sitting down, and ordering their food, they started to talk. "I've been wondering something." Gibbs started. "Does it bother you that I am so much older than you?"

Hyacinth furrowed her brow slightly. "Well, I don't think you are _that_ much older- but I wouldn't care, even if you were. Bill was ten years older than me, and we started dating when I was 18. I am 31 now, and my guess is that you are 10-15 years older than me. So, no. That doesn't bother me at all. Does it bother you?" Hyacinth asked, tilting her head.

Gibbs gave a half smile. "No. As long as you are at least thirty, I'm fine. I am sixteen years older, by the way."

"You cradle robber!" Hyacinth teased.

They shared an appetizer of bruschetta, with sundried tomatoes, basil, goat cheese, and a drizzle of olive oil. After they both had at least a piece, they settled back into conversation.

"Your kids seem pretty active. Who watches them while you work?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, since it is Summer, they go to a day camp for four hours, then they have lessons at home with Dobby. Any other time of day, Winky watches them. She cleans the house, and watches the boys. She also runs them around town if I am at work. I always try to cook dinner, unless there is an emergency. That is almost over, though. They start Kindergarten really soon." Hyacinth said, looking sad at that fact.

They settled in, and ate their dinner.

"Mmmm." Hyacinth moaned. "This gnocchi is delicious! Would you like to try some?"

Gibbs crossed his legs. If she sounded like that over _food, _what would she sound like in bed? He bet she was a screamer. If she wasn't before, he would make sure she became one!

"No thank you. I'm not a fan of the texture. My Veal Picatta is amazing. Would you like a bite?" Gibbs asked as he held up his fork. There was a bite of his meal on it.

"Sure." Hya said, gamely. They both leaned forward, and Gibbs placed the fork inside her mouth. "Mmm, that's good." She said, then licked her lips. Gibbs' eyes followed the movement of her tongue.

The sexual tension continued to rise throughout the evening. Fingers brushed, voices lowered, and hearts raced. Eventually, they made it back to the car. Gibbs backed her gently into the side of his SUV, his hands on her hips.

"Please let me kiss you? I have to kiss you." He said, voice rough with arousal.

"Yes, _please_." Hyacinth said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He grabbed her hip with his left hand, and brought the other one to clasp the back of her neck. His thumb stroked her cheek, and she shivered . And then, he was there, his lips against hers. This time, it was _no_ chaste, hesitant searching. Jethro kissed her hungrily. Like he was dying of thirst, and she was the last, fresh water on Earth.

Hyacinth gasped, and Gibbs' tongue curled into her mouth, the thick muscle thrusting against her own. She could feel her toes curling in her shoes. The sheer, erotic force that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, overwhelmed her.

His thumb was rubbing circles on her hip bone. He was plastered against her, as she leaned against his vehicle. She could feel his erection against her stomach, and her body tightened. She was becoming aroused. Gibbs was reeling from the feeling of the kiss, and her body against his. He was losing all coherent thought, most of his blood located elsewhere.

They broke apart, when the need for air became too much.

"Ohhh!" Hyacinth moaned, and it was too much for Gibbs.

He kissed her again. They kissed for several minutes, before Hyacinth stopped them. Her lips were bruised, her eyes dilated, and her hair mussed. Gibbs swallowed. She looked so desperately sexy, it took everything he had not to kiss her again.

"I'm sorry, we need to stop. I'm getting a little carried away, and I don't want to regret anything later." Hyacinth said, catching her breath.

"You're right, I'm sorry. You are so sexy, I got carried away, too. It's this chemistry between us. I don't think I've ever been _that_ turned on from just kissing someone." Gibbs said, then kissing her softly.

He helped her into the car, and closed the door. Jethro took a moment to collect himself. He was still hard, and he was trying to think of things that would get rid of his erection. "Ducky's mom in a bikini." Gibbs mumbled under his breath. That did it, Gibbs thought.

"Thank you for dinner, I really enjoyed it." Hyacinth said, reaching over to squeeze his knee.

"Does that help my chances for another date?" Jethro asked, giving her that half smile she was growing to love.

"Over a hundred, if you keep kissing me like that." Hyacinth said, wryly.

"I promise to try my _very _best." Gibbs said, voice low.

Hyacinth raised an eyebrow at that. "Are we dating exclusively? If we aren't, can we be? I don't share, and while I am not ready for sex right now, I fully intend for us to have lots of _vigorous_ sex later. We cannot do that, however, without being exclusive." She said, as calmly as if asking for the salt shaker.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Absolutely. I don't share, either. I am willing to wait as long as you need for sex, vigorous or otherwise. Although, I must admit if I get that worked up from kissing you, I might not survive anything else." He said.

"I guess that's what happens when you get so old." Hyacinth teased, laughing at his indignant expression.

When they returned to her home, they were met by three huge dogs, two Dobermans and one Rottweiler.

"Hello, boys! Are you keeping things safe tonight?" Hyacinth said, while scratching them all behind the ears.

"Those are some serious guard dogs." Jethro said, slightly wary.

"They are very protective of all of us, but are highly trained. They are actually very docile, otherwise I wouldn't let them near the boys. They are named Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." Hyacinth said. (Theodore was the Rottweiler)

"The three chipmunks?" Gibbs asked incredulously. They were a lot bigger than chipmunks, that's for sure.

"Yes, unfortunately. I have seen that movie enough to understudy for every role in it." She said, sarcastically. "Goodnight, Jethro. Call me about another date." 

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Gibbs asked, closing in on her, slowly.

"Of course. Come on, now. Kiss me, then." She said, leaning against the door.

A few, toe curling kisses later, and Hyacinth was panting. Her breath was short, and her panties were wet. They had to pull themselves away, each wanting more, yet knowing she wasn't ready.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Hy." He said. He waited until she was inside safely, and then got in his SUV, and drove away.

Inside the doorway, Hyacinth couldn't believe how great their date went. She could only hope, they would continue to do so.


	6. Head Over Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth meets the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time-skip. Possibly OOC behavior.

Three weeks had passed since his dinner with Hyacinth, and they had managed to have three more dates. Work had been crazy for both of them. There had been a bus crash, and Hyacinth had had to do several surgeries back to back, and also cancel a date. Gibbs wasn't upset with her about it, he understood work emergencies.

Tony was back doing desk duty, and the team was all over him trying to find out if he knew anything about who Gibbs was seeing. Tony had only said that Gibbs was dating someone, yes it seemed serious, and no, she was not a redhead. He also told them that the lady in question was his hand Surgeon. He wouldn't speculate, or say anything else.

Abby had talked to Gibbs, so she knew he was half in love already. She was happy for him, but she was worried. Would this woman accept the almost fatherly relationship she had with Gibbs? Either way, she wasn't talking either.

Gibbs deserved to be happy, and if she was making him happy, then Hyacinth was alright with her.

* * *

Gibbs and the team had been working hard on the Hill case. While he didn't give any details, Hyacinth could tell the case was wearing on him.

She decided to make lunch for the team. She had taken a couple of days off to recuperate from her crazy schedule. This so happened to coincide with the twins starting Kindergarten. Hyacinth had spent the last two days just spending time with them, and giving them their due attention. They had started school that morning, and now she was restless. Making food for Gibbs' team would give her something to focus on.

First, she texted Jethro.

_Hey Jethro? - HPB_

** _Hello Hy. Enjoying your time off? -LJG_ **

_I am a little emotional after sending my babies off to school. Anyway, I wanted to maybe make lunch for you and the team? I know you are busy, so I could just drop it off and leave. You won't even know I'm there.- HPB_

Gibbs thought about it. He really wanted to see Hyacinth, and he wanted to introduce her to his co-workers. They could all use a break, too.

_ **Thank you for thinking of us. I will agree with one condition. You stay and eat with us. -LJG** _

_I would love to. I'll see you guys at 12:30? -HPB_

** _Sounds good. See you then. -LJG_ **

"Listen up!" Gibbs yelled over the noise of the bullpen. "I have decided that we meed a small break to recharge." He said, to general disbelief. 

"Lunch will be brought in around 12:30. My..."

Gibbs paused on what to call Hyacinth. 'Girlfriend' seemed so juvenile, 'lover' was inaccurate, and 'significant other' sounded pretentious. He finally settled on;

"The lady I am dating is fixing, and bringing us lunch. I would like to introduce her to you. Please don't overwhelm her. Tony, _do not_ call her Dr. Hotter." Gibbs said, then returned to work.

The others were excited. They finally got to meet Gibbs' Mystery Woman!

* * *

It was 12:20 when the elevator opened. In walked Hyacinth, and the bullpen went almost silent. Gibbs couldn't blame them. Hyacinth looked gorgeous and effortless in dark blue jeans that were snug around her figure. She was wearing a royal blue button down shirt with it, and managed to look simple, yet totally hot. 

Her hair was in a ponytail, and the only makeup on her face was mascara, and a berry colored, tinted lip balm. She was carrying a large picnic basket. Behind her, a Security Guard was carrying another, larger basket. And staring at her ass.

"Jethro!" Hyacinth said, placing the basket down on his desk. She leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He reciprocated- how could he not? - and heard the shocked, intake of breath from his team. Was he really that closed off?

"Um, Agent Gibbs? This lady said you were expecting her?" The Guard asked nervously.

"Yes, obviously." Gibbs deadpanned. The guard put the basket on the desk, and started to leave, awkwardly.

"Thank you dear, for helping me." Hyacinth said.

"Oh! You are welcome, Ma'am." He said, blushing, then left.

"If you are done being intimidating, help me set this up Jethro." Hyacinth said wryly, as she started unloading plates and napkins.

"He was staring at your ass! I reserve the right to intimidate." Jethro answered. "Let's set this up in the conference room." He said, picking up the big basket. "My God, woman! How many people did you think you were feeding?" He asked incredulously.

"Just shut up and carry the basket, dear." She said, dryly.

"Yes, dear." Gibbs said, tone equally dry. But he was smiling! (Well, a half smile, but for Gibbs that was as good as a full-blown grin on anyone else!)

"You should really talk to someone about the security here." Hyacinth said, closing her basket. "He didn't even check the baskets. I could have had a bomb next to the potato salad! I just told him you were expecting me, and he let me right in! That isn't safe." She said, following Gibbs to the conference room.

"I'm sure he was too busy staring at your ass to care what you were bringing up." Gibbs said.

"You stare at my arse all the time." Hyacinth said glibly, as they turned the corner.

"Did everyone _see that_?" McGee asked incredulously.

The others nodded.

"He's obviously head over foot." Ziva said.

Tony grimaced. "It's 'head over heels'."

* * *

At exactly 12:30, the group filed into the conference room- at least they tried. McGee had the misfortune of being in front, and he stopped dead. Gibbs and his girlfriend were cuddled up next to each other. He was running his nose up the side of her neck, to her ear.

"Why are you blocking the door, McGee?" Ziva asked loudly.

Gibbs pulled away slowly, giving Tim a look that promised pain if he said anything.

"Sorry!" Tim said, not specifying whom he was apologising to. Everyone came in, surprised at the amount of food.

"Everyone, this is Hyacinth Potter-Black." Gibbs said.

"Hello everyone." She said, giving them all a warm smile.

Gibbs looked at her, eyes softening. Then he turned to his team.

"Hya, this is Abby, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and of course you know Tony." He said, as he introduced the woman he was falling for, to the people he cared greatly about.

"It's great to meet you all! Jethro has told me so much about you-" Hyacinth said, but was interrupted.

"Really? What did he say?" Tony interjected, earning a smack to the back of the head.

Ducky eased the slightly awkward tension, by stepping forward.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, my dear! I must confess that hearing your voice make me a wee bit homesick. It is truly an honor to have lunch with you, Lady Potter-Black." Ducky said, bowing over her hand, and kissing her knuckles.

"Oh, now, none of that! Please call me Hyacinth. That goes for all of you." She said. "I made ham and cheddar, roast beef and swiss, and chicken salad sandwiches. There is also potato salad, and crisps. Oh, and biscuits for dessert!" 

"She means chips and cookies, guys." Gibbs said, while getting them some soda out of the fridge.

"How is your hand, Mr Dinozzo?" Hyacinth asked, as the others started to make their plates.

"Please call me Tony. I hate being called Dinozzo. Anyway, it's doing better. I still have occasional dull, throbbing pain. Other than that, the physical therapy is going well." Tony said.

"Good. Keep following directions, and you'll be good as new." Hyacinth said, smiling at him.

Tony blushed slightly, he couldn't help it. Being on the receiving end of that smile would fluster any red-blooded man! It didn't help that Gibbs was there to see it.

"Do you want me to make you a plate, Jethro?" Hyacinth asked as Gibbs returned to the table.

"Nah. I already made both of us one while you were examining Tony's hand." Gibbs said, sitting down a plate in front of her. It had a half of a roast beef sandwich, half of a ham sandwich, and some potato salad on it. "I hope that's ok?" He said. She smiled at him, and his eyes softened.

"It's perfect! Thank you, you are so sweet!" Hyacinth said sincerely, causing McGee and Palmer to choke on their food. Gibbs sent his death glare towards the two.

"Oh! You guys are so cute together!" Abby gushed excitedly. "I am so happy to meet you! Gibbs has told me all about you, but he didn't tell me how gorgeous you are! Not that I swing that way, or anything- but I appreciate beauty when I see it." Abby rambled.

"Oh thank you! You are beautiful as well." Hyacinth said. "I like the Goth look, it suits you."

As Abby and Hyacinth got acquainted, Gibbs looked around the room. Everyone was enjoying the food, and had told her so. He was not surprised that Ducky had taken the seat next to him. He wondered how Duck had known she was a Lady twice over.

"So Duck, how did you know about her nobility status?" Gibbs asked in a low voice.

"Oh! Well, Mother still follows all of the news and gossip back home. She is a very popular member of the Nobility. She is certainly beautiful, kind, and donates generously to charities. Plus she has a tragic backstory. What more could the public want? Her wedding was televised in England, Scotland and Wales. She made a beautiful bride. When her husband died while on an archeological dig- and she was heavily pregnant with twins at the time- the whole of England mourned for her loss. She has the hearts of the people, just like Diana did." Ducky said, shocking Gibbs speechless.

Her wedding was _televised_? Just how famous was she? And could he handle it? He looked over, and saw Hyacinth talking animatedly with Abby and McGee. She looked up and smiled at him, and he knew. 

Yes. He would handle anything, as long as she was his. He would even have tea with the Queen if he had to!

He still hadn't met Hadrian and Harrison. Hya didn't want to introduce a man to the boys who might be temporary, and he had agreed with her.

Now though, he felt the time may be right to reach that milestone. He couldn't imagine a scenario that would cause them to break up.

He knew he was falling for her hard and fast, and that should probably make him leary. It didn't, though. Things with Hyacinth just seemed so natural. It just felt _right._

Gibbs had always been a man who trusted his gut, and he wasn't going to stop now. He gave Hyacinth one of his half smiles, and received a full one in return.

No, he wasn't going to stop now.


	7. Meet the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs meets the kids. Things get a little hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some explicit content.  
I AM DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO MY DOG SIMON, WHO WE JUST LOST. He was the best dog ever, and helped get me through my Mom's death. He was born on the day she died in 2009. The love of a dog is a true blessing, don't take it for granted!

Gibbs was on his way over to Hyacinth's, and he was nervous. (He wouldn't lie to himself about that.) He would finally be meeting her kids tonight.

He had closed the Hill case, and finally had some downtime. It was a Saturday, and they were going swimming.

Apparently, when Hyacinth had told the boys she had met someone, and they were dating, the twins were excited. (As much as five year olds could be, anyway.) They had given Hadrian and Harrison the choice of activity, and they had picked swimming.

Luckily, it was a good day for it. This had been a very hot summer, and the high temperatures were still dragging on. Gibbs had a bag with a change of clothes, and was wearing a new pair of dark blue swim trunks.

As he pulled in front of the house, he could see two little boys running after either Alvin, or Simon. They were laughing, and carrying large sponges dripping with soapy water. The dog had soap bubbles all over it, and was running as if his life depended on it. He lost sight of them as they ran around the corner of the house.

Gibbs got out with his bag, and made his way to the door, ringing the bell. He had expected Hyacinth to answer, but he was wrong. An older man answered the door. He had large, blue eyes, and huge ears.

"Good afternoon, Sir." He said in a thick, clear, English accent. "You must be Mr. Gibbs? Please come in. Miss Hyacinth is out in the yard by the pool." He said, leading Jethro inside. "I am Gilbert Dobbs, the Housekeeper. Everyone calls me Dobby."

"Thank you. Just Gibbs is fine." Gibbs said, looking around as he was led through the house.

The decor was light, and welcoming. It felt homey once you got passed the formal living room in front. The house obviously held evidence that small boys lived here. It was clean, but small deposits of toys, crayons, etc. were littered on tables and floors.

They reached the back door, and he saw a pile of of brightly colored shoes by the door. He quirked a small smile at the size of the tiny shoes, and the colorful designs all over them.

Gibbs glanced up through the french doors, and his mouth went dry. Hyacinth was laying by the pool, wearing a bikini. It was red, and the top cupped her breasts amazingly. He was having trouble hiding his reaction. He watched as she got up from the lounge chair, and walked towards him, smiling.

"God give me strength." He said under his breath. He could have sworn he heard Dobby huff amusedly, but when he looked his way, his face was neutral.

"Jethro!" Hyacinth said, excitedly. As soon as he came outside, she was hugging him. "I'm so happy to see you!" 

She was warm from the sun, and she felt amazing in his arms. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, the only cloth between them his thin T-shirt, and that evil bikini. She smelled like summer, like coconut oil, and chlorine.

"Hyacinth. It's good to see you, too." Gibbs said. He lowered his voice to a level only she could hear. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look? How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?"

She blushed slightly, and said in his ear; "You won't have to for too much longer." Pulling back, she gave him a cheeky smile. "Harrison! Hadrian!" Hyacinth yelled.

But Gibbs was preoccupied by what she said. Was she ready to have sex? Or maybe just get a little more hot and heavy? His introspections were cut short by the arrival of two, identical little boys.

They had platinum blond hair, with loose, messy curls. They had bright blue eyes that must have come from their Father, and chubby cheeks. In short, they were adorable. They stared at Gibbs with interest.

"Jethro, these are my sons Harry, and Haddy." Hyacinth said, pointing at each boy in turn. "Boys, this is Jethro." She said. 

The boys waved shyly, and Harry hid slightly behind her legs, looking out at him.

Gibbs shook both their hands. "Hello, boys." He said, awkwardly.

"Hi!" They both said at once. "Are you gonna swim with us?" Hadrian asked. He was obviously the more outgoing twin.

"Sure. If that is ok with you guys?" Gibbs said.

He was trying to act comfortable, but inside he felt ridiculously awkward. This was important. If these boys didn't like him, his relationship with Hyacinth would be strained at the very least. Completely over, most likely. Plus, he wanted to get along with them. He had always wanted more kids, but had figured it would never happen at this point.

"Ok. But we gotta wash our feet, first." Harry said, slowly emerging from behind Hyacinth.

It was then that he noticed that the boys feet were bare, and covered in mud. It brought back to mind the scene he had seen earlier.

"I'd say so." Hyacinth said, laughing. She took them over to the hose, and started washing off their little toes.

Jethro watched, while taking off his shoes, and shirt. Hyacinth was obviously a loving Mother, and watching them laugh as she tickled their feet was heartwarming.

"Mr Jethro?" One of the boys said, tugging on his shorts. Red trunks meant the little boy was Hadrian.

"Yes, Hadrian?" Gibbs said, looking down.

"Do you like to play Sharks?" He asked, seriously.

Gibbs had no idea what that was, but he was game. "I've never played Sharks before, but maybe you and your brother can teach me?"

Harry came up, and looked him over. He looked like he was judging Gibbs physical fitness. Jethro had been looked at like that before. At Marine boot camp.

"You can prob'ly do it. We'll help." Harry said, nodding his head decisively.

Hyacinth laughed at their serious faces, and ushered them over into the pool.

Gibbs was stiff at first, and awkward, but after a few minutes of playing, things smoothed out. The twins were playful and loud, but also sweet and funny. Harry become more friendly as the day wore on, and Jethro enjoyed their exuberance.

After a couple of hours of playing, and splashing around, Hyacinth called a halt.

"Ok, boys! Time for us to get out." Hyacinth said, herding them out of the pool, and drying them off with a towel. "Winky is gonna give you boys a bath, then we will have dinner. You need to pick up those legos you left in the living room too, or no cake."

The boys looked excited for dinner, but disgruntled about cleaning up.

"Oh! Mr Jethro! Mummy made chocolate cake for dessert!" Harrison told Gibbs.

"I can't wait." Jethro said, with a small smile. As soon as the boys ran into the house, Hyacinth turned to Jethro.

"Follow me, I'll show you where to shower."

After they dried off, he followed her inside, carrying his slightly damp bag. He imagined it got wet during some of the splashing. They walked through the house, and headed up the stairs.

* * *

"You know, I went to the Doctor yesterday." Hyacinth said, sounding shy.

Her being shy made no sense to Gibbs, but he was concerned.

"Are you ok? I didn't know you were feeling bad." Gibbs said. He put his arm around her, and squeezed her around the waist.

"I went to the Gynecologist, to get back on birth control." Hyacinth said, after they had entered a guest bedroom, and closed the door.

Gibbs froze. He knew what that meant. He couldn't believe she was ready for sex. They _had _been dating about two months, but there was still the question of her late husband. He knew that Bill was the only person she had ever had sex with -a fact that astounded him, really- so he knew what a big deal it was that she wanted to have sex with him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, thickly. "I'll wait as long as you need, Hyacinth." Gibbs said, pulling her into his arms. "I want you. I want you so bad I can't think straight sometimes. But I also want you to really enjoy it, and not regret it. I don't want you to feel bad after it's over." He said, looking her straight in the eyes. They were earnest, and soft.

"I know that, and it means the world to me. Honestly though, if my children were not expecting us in the next thirty minutes, I'd have you on that bed right now." Hyacinth said, and put her hand over his crotch, squeezing him through his trunks.

Gibbs groaned at the sensation of her finally touching him, and gave her a searing kiss.

"God, Hya." Jethro said, kissing down her neck.

Hyacinth started stroking him over his wet trunks, and he was grunting at the friction. He cupped her breast, and ran his thumb over the nipple. It pebbled through the damp fabric, and she moaned. His other hand was buried in her wet, tangled hair, and he took her lips again, ravenous.

Hyacinth could feel heat pooling in her groin, and slipped her hand into his trunks, to get a better grip on his erection. The feeling of it in her hand was like a scorching brand, and he moaned as he pulled the cup down on her bikini top, and started trailing kisses towards her breast.

They were both becoming quickly overwhelmed, and Jethro, embarrassingly, felt like he was gonna come. His body felt like it had been waiting months to come, and was seizing the opportunity.

"Hya, I'm gonna come in my trunks if you keep that up." Gibbs said through clenched teeth.

Hyacinth was trailing her tongue down his neck, lightly biting so as not to leave a mark, while her hand sped up.

"I want to make you come, Jethro." Hyacinth said, swiping her thumb around the head of his cock.

"Ahh!" Gibbs moaned, thrusting into her hand.

Her small hand felt so good around his cock, and was slick with pre come, sliding deliciously. Her breasts were pressed against his naked chest, and he was caught up in all the sensation. Gibbs didn't think he had ever been so hard before, and he couldn't stop the noises coming out of him if he tried. He cupped her over her bottoms, and trailed a finger over her folds, causing her to jerk, moaning.

He continued his assault on her neck, which was a huge weakness for her. He nipped on her earlobe, then sucked it into his mouth. His groans were making little puffs of air hit her ear and neck, causing her nipples to harden even more, as they rubbed against the light spattering of hair on his chest. It all felt so good.

Hyacinth was dripping wet, and not from the pool water. Her hand could barely wrap around his erection, his cock was a _really _nice size. He was long, and thick, and his moans were so sexy. She wanted him.

"Uhhh, Hyacinth!" Jethro called out, as he came in large bursts into her hand.

He had tried to hold back, but it was futile, and he caught his breath as he pushed his hand into her bikini bottoms. She was warm, and wet, and she shuddered as he started rubbing her clit with two fingers. The angle was too awkward for him to be able to penetrate her with his finger, but he quickly stroked her to orgasm as he tried to regain his own equilibrium.

"Yes! Oh, God!" Hyacinth exclaimed, trying to stay quiet as she shuddered and came on his fingers.

They finally calmed, and just rested against each other for awhile. Eventually, they pulled apart, kissing languidly.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Jethro said, holding her tightly.

"Mmm. I really wish we had more time, but we need to get dressed, and get to dinner." Hyacinth said.

He groaned, disappointed, and pulled back.

"The boys don't have any school Monday, and are having a sleepover at a friend's house tomorrow night." Hyacinth said, then asked slyly. "You wanna sleep over?"

Gibbs was quick to say yes. He was desperate to make love to her.

"There is a bathroom through there." Hyacinth said, pointing to the left. "Everything you need should be in there, we need to be quick." She said, then gave him a quick kiss, and left the room.

Gibbs turned towards the bathroom, grimacing at the stickiness in his trunks. He'd have to rinse those out, before bagging them up.

Dear God, that was the best handjob he had ever had! He hadn't come that hard in years.

Jethro took a quick shower, then got dressed. He had two cherubs and a minx to have dinner with.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow night.


	8. Wonderful Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth and Gibbs have sexy times. Basically 85% Sexual content. You're welcome;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains Explicit Content! It will be featured in many more chapters, so if you don't like reading it, STOP reading now! Not for those under 18. Thank you!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update. I have the Coronavirus, and my recovery has been super rough, and long. Please stay home, and stay safe.

Hyacinth was a nervous wreck. She couldn't believe she had invited Jethro over to spend the night!

She had dropped Harry and Haddy off at their friend's house around 2 o'clock, then started pre-making dinner. She made a sheet pan of meatballs, then started the lasagna. When the components were ready, she started layering it, using the meatballs instead of ground beef. After it was finished, she placed it in the fridge. She'd pop it in the oven maybe an hour, hour and a half before Jethro was due .

Hyacinth also made up a salad, and put it in the fridge. Now all she had to do was make the garlic bread, and put it in to cook when she took the lasagna out to rest. She had a great bottle of red from the Black Collection to round out the meal, and beer in the fridge - just in case. She had made the tiramisu last night, and it was in the fridge in a dessert dish.

After all the food was to her satisfaction, Hyacinth got in the bath. After shaving _very _thoroughly, she looked down. Besides keeping things neat down there, she hadn't given her bikini area much thought in years. Should she take it all off? Leave it as it was? She hemmed and hawed for a few minutes, then decided to trim it low, and into a small strip, shaving the rest off. Being completely bare made her feel like she was trying to be prepubescent or something. She hoped he wouldn't be disappointed, but that was how she felt.

As Hyacinth got out of the bath, she slathered her entire body with lotion. It cost a small fortune, but it made her skin so soft and silky it was worth every penny.

Now, she just had to figure out what to wear!

* * *

Gibbs was showering, and doing a little manscaping himself. He had been fighting an erection all day, because he couldn't stop thinking about making love to Hyacinth. 

And it would be 'making love'. He was more than half in love with her. He could see a future with her and her boys. He couldn't take the place of their Father, but he could be a positive male role model- maybe even take on the role of Dad if things continued as they had been.

He could also see a little girl, with Hyacinth's eyes, and his coloring. He pushed the thought away. That was way in the future, if it happened at all. He needed to focus on the _now. _He was getting ready to make love with a wonderful, sexy as Hell woman! How did he get so lucky?

~°~

Hyacinth had decided to wear a short, kilt like skirt, and a black shirt with three quarter length sleeves. She wanted to be comfortable, yet pretty for him, and put on some naughty lingerie underneath.

Jethro would be here soon, so she put the lasagne in the oven. It would need to cook for an hour, and then she would put in the bread. She also had made tiramisu last night, and it was waiting in the refrigerator.

Hyacinth had the house to herself, which was a good thing, because she was going to be as loud as she wanted to be. _What? _You try going without sex for over five years! Her level of noise was, of course, mostly up to Jethro, but she had _no doubt _that he could make her scream.

Everything was finally done, and she took the lasagna out to rest. Just before she put the garlic bread in, the doorbell rang.

He was here, she startled. Her body thrummed with nerves and anticipation. "Get a grip, girl!" She scolded herself. Hyacinth took a deep breath, and went to open the door.

* * *

Gibbs rang the doorbell, while patting his hair down, nervously. He needed to get a hold of himself, he thought. These nerves were ridiculous, and so unlike him! 

Hyacinth answered the door, slightly flushed, yet looking gorgeous. "Jethro! Hey. Come on in." She said, opening the door, wide.

Gibbs put his arms around her, and gave her a soft kiss, which grounded them both.

"Hey, what smells so good in here?" Gibbs said. The house smelled amazing, and he needed to focus on something other than staring at Hyacinth's fantastic legs the whole time. "You look gorgeous." He said, looking her over.

Hyacinth blushed. "Oh, thank you! I made dinner. I hope you like lasagne? I also made tiramisu for dessert." She said, while leading him into the kitchen. It was a large, professional grade kitchen, with stainless steel appliances, and a large island. The cabinets were dark blue, with white quartz countertops.. There was a double oven, and Hyacinth was putting garlic bread in the top one. There appeared to be a small fridge in the lower cabinets, that was full of what looked like juice boxes and snacks.

"I love your kitchen. I mainly love to grill, but this is a nice set-up." Gibbs said, looking around.

"Oh thank you! I designed it myself." She said. She turned from the cabinets, holding plates. She placed them on the island, then snuggled into his arms. "I hope you don't mind dinner first? I thought we'd ease into things." She said in his ear, before kissing just below it.

"Mmmm. No. Of course not. Why would I mind a home cooked meal from a beautiful woman? If we just sleep tonight, I will count myself lucky just to sleep with you in my arms." Gibbs assured her, while nuzzling her neck. He wanted her to know he wasn't just here for sex. He was falling quickly in love with her. He hoped it was mutual.

"Ohh. You are _so _getting lucky tonight." Hyacinth whispered in his ear. She leaned even closer, her lips brushing his earlobe with every word. "I can't wait to have you in my mouth." She whispered seductively.

Gibbs groaned. His cock was getting hard just talking to her. He felt seventeen again! "You keep talking like that, and I will bend you over this table, and take you right here." Gibbs said hotly, pulling her further into his arms.

Now it was Hyacinth's time to groan. "Maybe another time." She said, pulling back. "I'm going to get the food out of the oven. Did you bring a bag?" She said as she disentangled herself, and went to the oven. After pulling out a huge pan of lasagna, and setting it on the counter, she checked the garlic bread, then got a salad and a few dressing options from the fridge.

"Yeah. I left it in the car." Gibbs said, still picturing himself having her bent over the farm style table.

"Why don't you go get it? We can put it in my room, and you can hang your clothes for tomorrow in my closet. The lasagna needs to rest for a few minutes, so I'll get the table set."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He said.

After Gibbs had gotten his bag, he took it upstairs to her room. "It's the room at the end of the hall on the left. You can't miss it." Hyacinth had said. He opened the double doors, and looked curiously around her room. It was huge. There was a seating area in the front, and a large four poster bed with a plum colored duvet, and gray curtains.

There were two doors to the left, and a pair of French doors leading to a wrap-around porch. The first door on the left was a large bathroom with a sunken, whirlpool tub. There was also a separate glassed in shower, that looked big enough to hold four people, and multiple shower heads. He tried not to think of all the things they could do together in that shower.

Gibbs put his bag of toiletries on the vanity by one of the sinks. The other side was cluttered with moisturizer, and other lady things he had no clue about. He went to the closet, and stopped, stupefied.

The closet was probably the size of a small bedroom. The amazing thing about it to him was that it was almost full! He had never seen so many clothes and shoes together except in a store! There was even a large ottoman up against the large island, that had drawers on three sides. He hung up his garment bag, and put his duffle bag on the large piece of furniture, and headed back downstairs.

"Remind me to never go shopping with you." Gibbs said as he entered the kitchen again.

Hyacinth laughed. "Oh, it's not _that _bad!" She said, completely serious.

"Sure it's not." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Have a seat. I figured since it's just the two of us, we could eat in here. Is red wine okay? I also have water on the table." She asked.

"That's fine." He said, as they sat down to eat. He moaned out loud when he took his first bite. Damn, that was good! "You are a great Doctor, but I think you missed your calling." He said as he scooped up another bite.

Hyacinth blushed. "Thank you. I actually thought about going to culinary school, but that is apparently 'unfit for a Lady'. So I took up medicine instead." She said.

They ate their food slowly, drinking wine and talking. The tiramisu was soundly praised, and then the dinner was done.

Hyacinth quickly put the leftovers away. As she straightened up from bending over to put the salad in the fridge, she felt Jethro behind her. All of a sudden, every nerve ending in her body was on red alert.

Gibbs put his arms around her waist from behind. He slowly moved his hands up to her breasts, cupping them. "I love your breasts. They are the perfect size, overflowing from my hands. _God, Hyacinth! _You are so sexy." He said, over the sweet little noises she was making.

He turned her around, and clutched her to him. The kiss that followed was the hottest kiss Hyacinth had ever had. He _devoured _her, tongue thrusting against hers. His tongue mimicking what he was going to do to her shortly. His fingers were plucking her nipples, pulling moans from her parted lips.

"Bedroom." Hyacinth said, as they broke for air.

_"God, yes!" _Gibbs said, voice deepened with desire.

* * *

They rushed up the stairs, kissing along the way. Gibbs had never been so overcome with passion, not even with his first wife. He pushed her up against the closed door of her bedroom, after they stumbled inside. He kissed her again, not able to get enough.

Gibbs started kissing her neck, trailing his hand up her leg, and pushing her skirt up as he went. Hyacinth felt herself get wetter in anticipation. 

When his hand met a lacey area instead of more tights, Gibbs pulled back from sucking on her collarbone, where he was sucking a mark on her skin.

"Are you wearing a garter belt?" He asked roughly.

"Yes. Do you like it?" She asked breathlessly.

Jethro groaned, and pushed his groin against her belly. "What do you think?" He continued putting his hand up her skirt, reaching her silky skin, and continuing on to the apex of her thighs. He reached her silky panties, and moaned when he found a large wet spot.

"God, baby. You are so wet! Tell me now, Hyacinth." Jethro said, lowly. "Tell me now if you want this." He said, pushing his groin against her again, so she could feel his erection.

Hyacinth moaned as his fingers brushed against her clit, and his hot erection pushing against her. "I want you so much, Jethro. _Please." _She said. It all felt so good! The feeling of his mouth and hands on her. She needed him so badly!

Gibbs moaned at her sexy plea. There were so many things he wanted to do to her, he didn't know where to start. All he knew was that he wanted to make her come at least once before sex. He backed her towards the bed, pulling her clothes off as he went. He pulled the zipper of her skirt down, and let he drop to the floor. His breath left him in a rush.

There Hyacinth stood, in a black garter belt and stockings. Her black, silk and lace bra and panty set completed the look. She looked like every man's wet dream, and it was all for him. His erection was painful at this point.

Hyacinth started to undress him. She couldn't wait any longer. Gibbs helped, shrugging off his shirt, quickly. His white, tank under shirt followed immediately. Her hands were on his belt, pulling it undone. She lightly touched his cock through his pants, and he bucked his hips towards her, seeking friction.

Gibbs had taken his shoes off already, and as his pants fell down, he toed his socks off. He looked so hot standing there in navy blue boxer briefs, his erection straining against the material.

"You look so sexy, Jethro." She said, then went down on her knees. The sight made his trapped cock twitch.

She pulled his boxer briefs down, revealing his manhood. His cock was perfect to Hyacinth. He was a little longer than Bill, and a lot thicker. He was about 8-9 inches long, and nice and thick. Right now, the tip was an angry red, and weeping fluid.

"Hya, I want to make you come. If you do that, we might not make it to sex." He said tightly, as he watched her take in his cock.

Hyacinth took him into her hand. "I just want to taste you." She said, then licked the pre come off of the tip.

"Ohhh." Gibbs moaned. She took the head into her mouth, her tongue working along the bottom side. Gibbs felt his balls draw up, so he put his hands on her head, reluctantly pulling her away.

"Hya, that feels too good. I'm gonna come if you keep that up. You can do that later, anytime you want. Right now, I want to get you out of those clothes. I want you naked." He said, undoing the tabs on her garter belt, and removing her stockings. "One day soon, I'm gonna fuck you while you wear these. I'm going to take you hard and fast, while we keep our clothes on." He said hotly as he unhooked her garter belt, and threw it on the floor.

Hyacinth moaned. She wanted that. She felt a gush of moisture at his sinful promises.

"Right now, I want to make love to you. But first, I'm going to make you come." Gibbs said, pulling off her sodden panties. He looked at her sex. Her hair was trimmed low, in a strip down the middle. Her lips were a deep pink, and glistening with wetness. 

"_Jethro! Please, do something!" _Hyacinth begged.

He quickly stood, and undid her bra. He pushed her naked body onto the bed, following behind.

"Now it's time to take you apart." He said, then sucked one of her pink nipples into his mouth.

"Uhh, oh!" Hyacinth moaned, but she needed something more. "Please, touch me Jethro! I need it!" She begged, unashamed.

Gibbs brought his right hand down, running his finger along the seam of her shiny, swollen lips. He groaned at how wet she was. Her breath hitched, and she moaned at the sensation of him finally touching her.

"You _do _need it, don't you? I'll take care of you, I promise." He said, voice rough. 

He inserted his middle finger into her sheath, causing them both to moan, loudly. Hyacinth because it felt amazing, and Gibbs because she felt so tight and warm. With not having sex for over five years, she was exceptionally tight. He cupped her, his finger thrusting inside her, and his thumb rubbing her clit.

He trailed sucking kisses down her belly, leaving marks only he would see. He reached her sex, and licked up to her clit with his tongue.

"Ah, ohhh! Jethro, please more!" Hyacinth said, thrusting herself onto his fingers and mouth. Her body was demanding more. More fingers, more mouth, more _something! _

Jethro added another finger, marveling at the heat and feel of her inside. His cock was throbbing, wanting her so badly. He attacked her clit with his tongue, licking it furiously while thrusting his fingers harder. She couldn't take it, her legs started shaking at the pleasure running through her. She was almost there... Then Jethro sucked her clit into his mouth, while curling his fingers inside her wet heat.

The tension finally broke, and she was coming, her whole body shaking with the force of it. "Jeth.... Jethro!" She yelled as she had one of the the most intense orgasms of her life.

Her body finally stopped shaking, and he pulled his fingers out of her, sucking her juices off of them. He groaned at the taste of her. She tasted sweet, and a little salty- his favorite combination. His cock was leaking a steady stream of pre come, and he was hard as a rock.

He kissed her, with his desire barely restrained. "Need you. So much." He said, looking into her eyes, hazy with pleasure.

"Mmm. Yes, baby. I need you inside me." Hyacinth said, her body tingling in renewed desire.

Jethro groaned, and leaned down off the bed, trying to reach a condom in his pocket. "Want you so much." He said, voice gravelly.

"No condom. I got the Depo shot, and we both get tested for our jobs. I want you inside me with nothing between us. Make love to me." Hyacinth said, pulling him back into the cradle between her legs.

Gibbs answered by grabbing his cock, and rubbing it through her wetness to lube himself up. She could feel him, hard and thick against her. He placed the head of his cock against her opening, and revelled in the feeling of her warm, wet, welcoming body.

He pushed into her slowly, causing them both to moan. The feeling of Hyacinth around his cock was unbelievable. As he pushed himself steadily forwards, he remembered that he was the only one since her husband to see her like this. To feel her like this, and he resolved himself to be the last. He finally bottomed out, stopping to let her adjust.

Hyacinth was feeling the slight, burning pain of his entry, and the stretch to take on his girth. That feeling was overwhelmed by a feeling of completeness, and pleasure.

"God, Hya! You feel so good. Are you okay?" He said, gritting his teeth, trying to stay still. It was taking every ounce of his control not to mindlessly thrust until he came.

"Yes. You feel so good! Please, move." Hyacinth said, rocking her hips.

"Oh, thank God." Gibbs exclaimed, pulling his head up to look into her eyes.

He pulled out of her slowly, leaving just the tip inside, before thrusting back in quickly. She was so hot, wet and tight around him. Pleasure was taking over his body, his cock throbbing at the feel of her.

"Harder, please!" She said, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He started thrusting in earnest, hard and fast. Both of them were moaning, chasing the pleasure as he lost what little control he still had. Her moans and pleas for more went straight to his cock, and he became lost in sensation.

"God, Hy! Your pussy feels like Heaven." Gibbs groaned out as he increased his pace.

"Yes, Jeth! Just like that!" Hyacinth moaned, wrapping her legs higher up his back, and gripping his ass as he thrust, pushing him into her harder.

Gibbs was on the edge, and he knew he was about to come. He needed her to come with him, so he moved until he had his hand between them, and started rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. He flicked it a few times, and Hyacinth was coming. She yelled out in pure ecstasy, her sheath clamping down on him tightly.

"Fuck!" Gibbs yelled, as his orgasm was milked out of him.

He shot into her in ropey streams, so much so, that he could feel it around his cock as it leaked out of her. He finally stopped trusting, and tried not to collapse on top of her. He managed to flop onto his back next to her. He felt completely relaxed for the first time in what felt like years.

Hyacinth was sweaty, her hair was a mess of tangled curls, and her breath was still coming in pants. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He kissed her, putting all his feelings into it. All the things he couldn't say.

Hyacinth was completely spent. She had never felt so sated. Jethro pulled her over to him, and she snuggled up to his side. She put her head into the crook of his neck, and lay against his chest with her leg up around his waist.

"Hyacinth, that was..." Gibbs trailed off, not sure what to call the most intense sex he had ever had.

"Yeah." She said, almost dozing in the afterglow.

They lay there for awhile, almost asleep.

"I need a shower." Hyacinth said sleepily, making no move to get up.

They both fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Explicit Content. Duty calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Life is an insistent little Bitch. This story is complete! I just have to edit it, and type it up here, so it falls by the wayside sometimes.
> 
> Thanks you so much for Kudos and reviews! I read every one, but don't have time to answer any. They mean the world to me!  
WARNING: Dirty talk.
> 
> 99% smut. Sorry, not sorry.

Gibbs slowly woke from the deepest sleep he'd had in a long, long time. Something was tickling his nose, and a warm body was using him as a pillow. Jethro grinned, looking down to find Hyacinth sprawled naked across his chest. Her head was tucked under his chin, and her hair was causing the slight tickle.

Jethro smiled. He was happy. He couldn't believe how happy. He became certain in that moment, that he was in love with Hyacinth. The thought scared him.

He knew it was too fast. He also had a horrible track record with women. He was opening himself up to a lot of heartache, as he could tell Hyacinth leaving would devastate him completely. She had already touched a part of his heart that only Shannon had before. None of his other wives could compare.

Jethro knew these things, but he didn't care. One thing he had learned in his life was that it was short, and could be over anytime. He had also learned to trust his gut, and his gut was telling him that Hyacinth was it. He would gladly wake up like this everyday.

It was early, around 4:30a.m. His body clock always got him up early, but he was surprised that Hyacinth was waking up as well.

Hyacinth buried her head in the chest she was half asleep on, trying to get a few more minutes rest. She had been slightly disoriented upon waking, until she smelled the remnants of his woodsy cologne. She knew it was Jethro by his scent.

Jethro was amused at her burrowing closer, and he tightened his arms around her waist. "Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you." He said, rubbing his hands up and down her bare back.

"Nah. My alarm is getting ready to go off, anyway. I try to exercise every morning." Hyacinth said, groaning when his hands started kneading the globes of her ass.

She could feel his morning erection against her lower belly, and her movements made him groan at the friction.

"What kind of workout do you have in mind, this morning?" Jethro asked, as she reached down to take his erection in her hand. He groaned in pleasure at the touch.

Hyacinth smirked, sexily, and slowly moved until she straddled his lap. They were both still naked from last night, and Jethro could see the love bites he had left all over her chest and stomach. Her breasts jutted out proudly, her nipples already hard, and searching. She looked like some ancient sex Goddess, eyes hot with desire. He could only surrender, right?

"Hmm. My thighs could use a good workout. Do you mind helping me?" Hyacinth said, as she ran her hands around the light hair on Jethro's chest. 

He could feel her sex pressed against his trapped cock, only a corner of the sheet separating them. Hell, yes! Jethro thought. If she wanted a ride, he would gladly oblige.

"Anything to help you out." Gibbs said, whining as she let go of his cock.

Hyacinth grinned, and starting sliding down the bed. "First things first, I need to kiss you properly awake." She said, moving the sheet off of his lap.

Jethro's body tightened in anticipation. Watching her look at his cock like it was the finest dessert, made him impossibly harder. She started kissing the head of his cock, then licking his shaft up and down.

Jethro grunted, thrusting his cock toward her mouth. What she was doing felt great, but he was desperate for more. He could feel her hot breath on his cock, before moaning as she licked off a bead of pre come. He finally grabbed her head, not harshly, but firmly, and placed her mouth right over his cock, thrusting up.

Hyacinth compiled by sucking him down, in one fell swoop, causing him to hiss and moan in pleasure. Just the sight of her sucking his cock made him harder, and the sensations were almost painful they felt so good.

Hyacinth continued to worship his cock, alternating between sucking, and licking the underside while her hand gently fondled his balls.

"God, Hya! So good!" Jethro gasped, as he began to feel his orgasm coming on. 

As much as he loved what she was doing, he wanted to be inside her. He pulled gently on her hair, causing her to come off of his dripping cock with an almost obscene popping sound. He tried to catch his breath, closing his eyes for a second.

"Do I do something wrong?" Hyacinth asked, voice gravelly.

"No, no Hy! I need to be inside you." Jethro said. He pulled her up, kissing her hungrily, then flipping them over. Hyacinth had been thoroughly turned on by giving Gibbs pleasure, and she opened her legs gladly.

"Please, Jethro!" Hyacinth begged.

Gibbs put his hand over her sex, thrusting a finger into her tight pussy. He groaned at the wetness he found.

"Did sucking my cock make you this wet? You are dripping, Hyacinth!" Gibbs said, finally taking a hard nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, yes! I love giving you pleasure, watching you lose control. Please, Jethro. Please, fuck me." Hyacinth moaned, raising her hips as close to his erection as possible.

Gibbs was surprised, and turned on by her dirty talk. He wasted no time.

"Is this what you want?" He said, rubbing the head of his cock along her slit.

"Yes, please! I need your cock!" Hyacinth pleaded breathlessly, as he teased her clit with his cock.

She was moaning loudly, writhing underneath him. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Turn over, on your hands and knees." Gibbs said, pulling her up into better positioning.

He found her sopping opening, and draped himself over her back, slowly entering her. She was even tighter in this position, and Jethro had to use all of his self control not to come.

Hyacinth was feeling every inch that was impaling her, her insides changing to accomodate his girth.

"Ohhhh, oh please! Please, Jethro, move!" She moaned, moving her hips subconsciously.

Gibbs started thrusting, his muscles clenched. He grabbed her hips for leverage, pistoning in and out of her. The sound of their moans filled the air, as the sharp pleasure rushed over them.

"Fuck, Hyacinth! You feel so good around my cock! You were made for my cock." Jethro groaned out, through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Jethro! I'm yours. Only yours!" Hyacinth exclaimed, squealing as he hit her G spot.

Gibbs felt his balls tighten, the thought of her belonging only to him, putting him on the edge of coming.

"That's right, Hya. You're MINE!" Gibbs said, thrusting even harder. Gibbs grabbed her hair in one had, and reached the other around to rub her clit. She clenched around his cock in response, causing him to clench his jaw. "Come for me, Hya! Come for me, please!" Jethro begged. He didn't want to come first.

Hyacinth had been on the edge for what felt like forever. His claiming her, then begging her to come tipped her over. Jethro lost control at the same time, coming in streams. He was shaking with the force of his orgasm, feeling an enormous release of tension.

Hyacinth was lost in sensation, and collapsed onto her stomach, unable to support her weight anymore. Jethro only just managed not to crush her. He pulled out of her, then watched as some of his come leaked out of her. It was inexplicably hot to him

They each came down slowly, Jethro slowly running his habd down her back. It was very soothing.

"I definitely need a shower. Do you want to join me? Just to shower? It will save time." Hyacinth said, forcing herself out of the warm bed.

"Sure." Gibbs said as he watched her sexy, heart shaped ass, sway as she walked into the bathroom.

He wished they could stay in bed all day, but unfortunately duty called. Then it did- _literally. _ Hyacinth's phone started ringing, so he grabbed it and took it into the bathroom. The shower was running, and she was about to get in.

"Your phone is ringing." Gibbs said, handing it over.

"Dr. Potter-Black." She said as she answered.

Meanwhile, Gibbs walked into the shower, relishing the feeling of the hot water on his strained muscles.

"Go ahead and start the pre -op procedures, I'll be there in about an hour." Hyacinth said, hanging up. She jumped into the shower, kissing Gibbs. "I'll have to have a quick shower, I have an emergency surgery. Winky will have breakfast ready. Please feel free to eat before you go, it will be a waste of food, otherwise." Hyacinth said, lathering up her bath sponge.

They washed quickly, both of them used to quick showers because of work. After they were dressed- Hyacinth in scrubs, and Jethro in slacks, a button down, and a sweater- they made it down the stairs.

Hyacinth grabbed her bag, then turned to kiss Gibbs goodbye.

"I will call you, later. You are welcome here at anytime. For dinner, or some 'alone time' after the kids go to sleep." She said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I may just take you up on that, soon." Gibbs said, picking up his own bags.

"Just _where _do you think you are going without breakfast, young lady?" Yelled a woman who must be Winky, in strident tones.

Gibbs was treated to the sight of Hyacinth looking like a child being caught doing something naughty.

"I have an emergency, Winky! I don't have the time..." She started, but was interrupted.

"I know for an honest _fact _that you both worked up an appetite this morning!" Winky said, wryly, causing Hyacinth to blush and stammer. "I packed you both a to go bag. I also have cups of coffee, so you both wait here." She said, bustling back into the kitchen.

Just a couple of minutes later, she returned carrying two brown bags, and was followed by Dobby who carried two large thermoses of coffee.

"Good morning Miss Hyacinth, Mr Gibbs." Dobby said, handing them their coffees.

The bacon and coffee smelled delicious, and Jethro could feel his stomach rumbling. He suddenly realized how hungry he was.

"Thank you both." Gibbs said, as Hyacinth said her own thanks.

Hyacinth and Jethro kissed goodbye in the driveway, then proceeded to their cars like they did it everyday. He couldn't help but notice that it felt comfortable, and _right. _He hoped as he pulled out of her driveway, that there would be years of this morning to come. Hyacinth was of a similar mind, but didn't want to ruin the feeling by saying so.

* * *

Gibbs got to the office, finishing up his last biscuit. The bacon had been perfectly cooked, and there had been two of them in the bag, along with a navel orange, some orange juice. To his surprise, there was also a container of lasagna for his lunch. He put it away in the breakroom fridge, and started on his paperwork.

As the rest of the group trickled in, Gibbs was notified of a case. A Navy Lieutenant had been murdered. The team was staring at him during the briefing, and after the meeting, he found out why.

"You look- I don't know, relaxed this morning. Happier. Did you get a new mattress? Or a massage?" Abby asked brightly as they headed for his vehicle. This made all their eyes sharpen.

"Don't know what you are talking about." Gibbs said, but his smug expression gave him away. Some of the team got it, and gave him knowing looks. Tony, however, could always be counted on to make a comment.

"Oh my God! You got laid, didn't you? You had sex with Doctor Hotter! It was Doctor Hotter, right?" Tony said, then stopped as he saw Gibbs murderous face. He took a deep breath, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't call her that! Enough speculation, we have a case! Focus." Gibbs said, then started handing out orders. 

He knew the discussion wasn't over, Tony would not just drop it. However, they were professionals, so they got on with their jobs.

They could try and grill him later, not that he would kiss and tell.


	10. The Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs is adorable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringes as I look at the last publish date on this story. Dropping this chapter of pure fluff onto the floor, then scurrying away again, quickly!
> 
> 2020\. 'Nuff said.
> 
> WARNING: Adorable!Gibbs, and explicit content. Why not?

Gibbs stared into the eyes of his Suspect. He _knew _he was guilty, and _Gibbs _knew he was guilty. He decided to stay silent. That usually caused perps' to crack, eventually. Unfortunately, this one was a tough nut to crack. The guy was _laughing _at them! Well, more like giggling, but _still._

"Confess now, and I'll see if I can get you a deal. Did you steal my brownie?" Jethro demanded, with as straight a face as possible.

This only caused more giggling.

Gibbs was enjoying a night in with Hyacinth and the boys. It had been a month since he had first made love to Hyacinth, and things had been going really well. He had become closer to Hadrian and Harrison, and really enjoyed spending time with them.

"No, Agent Gibbs." Hadrian said, while splitting Gibbs' brownie in half, behind his back. His eyes alight in mischief.

"_Really? _Let's take a look at the evidence. I had a brownie on my plate, then I turned around for one minute. When I turned back around, my brownie was gone. You and I were the only ones in the room. Suspicious, isn't it?" Gibbs said, dramatically.

"I plead the 50th!" Haddy said, looking triumphant.

Gibbs was startled into a laugh at his answer. "You can't plead the 50th, or the 5th for that matter. You aren't an American Citizen." He said, grinning.

"My client has dimplomantic imyoonudity!" Harrison said, tripping over the words, but getting the point across.

Gibbs had _seen _Hya whisper in his ear, and he gave her a look. Haddy was apparently paying for his representation with half of his stolen treat, not quite as sneakily as they thought.

"I guess I'll have to let you go, Potter-Black. Next time, your _Lawyer _won't be around to save you." Gibbs said, saying lawyer like it was something foul. 

He would admit it to no one, but he pouted.

* * *

"I'm sorry you didn't catch the Brownie Bandit." Hyacinth said later, laughing. "This should soften the blow." She said, handing him another brownie.

"My Hero!" Gibbs said, and kissed her cheek. "Those boys are disturbingly smart. I think Harry might end up a Lawyer, though. God forbid. When they take over the world, I'm gonna remember this as the beginning of the end." He said, after the boys were in bed. Then he took a bite of his delicious snack.

"Hopefully, you will have a front row seat." Hyacinth said, nervously.

"I know I will." Jethro said seriously.

They were sitting on the back patio, drinking wine, and snuggling in front of the fire pit. Gibbs looked at Hyacinth, and decided it was time to tell her how he felt.

"Hya," Gibbs started, gathering his nerve. "Hya, I love you, and I'm crazy about those boys." He said, heart in his throat.

Hyacinth's eyes grew big, and she smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen her wear.

"I love you too, Jethro. _So much." _She said, earnestly.

He leaned forwards, and kissed her, softly. They kissed lovingly for several minutes, finally breaking away.

"Will you stay over?" Hyacinth asked.

Gibbs nodded, and stood up, pulling her up with him. They went upstairs, and started kissing more passionately once behind closed doors. He undressed her slowly, kissing each patch of skin as it was revealed. He pulled her jeans down, then kissed her right over her panties.

"Ohhh!" Hyacinth moaned.

Jethro stood, and quickly took off his own clothes. He gasped as her hand circled his manhood, and things became more frenzied. In a mere moment, he had her on the bed, and was about to enter her. 

They slowed down, almost by mutual agreement. He made love to her slowly, putting all of his care and love for her into the action. They never broke eye contact, each needing to see, and feel the other. When Hyacinth came for the second time, Jethro lost his rythym, coming soon after.

They showered together, gently washing each other's bodies, and kissing languidly. Jethro and Hyacinth snuggled together into bed, and fell asleep quickly. 

They slept the sleep of the truly content.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Hyacinth asked about Palmer's wedding plans.

"He is driving everyone nuts with it! I don't know why he doesn't just let her handle things." Gibbs said, exasperated.

"So it's going to be a destination wedding?" She asked.

"Yes, as of now. God knows if it'll change again."

"Isn't that risky? I mean, I know he's off of work, but what if you all get stuck on a case?"

"I tried to tell him that, but they seem dead set on it." Gibbs said, voice grumbling.

"Mummy?" Harry said.

"Yes, darling?" Hya replied.

"When are we getting a little brother?" He asked sweetly.

Both Hyacinth, and Gibbs, choked on their coffee.

"_What?" _Hya asked, giving the boys her full attention. They were sitting angelically, looking over at them in interest.

"Jackson's Mummy is giving him a brother. We wanted one _forever, _but Uncle George said you have to have a man, and a woman to make babies. You didn't have a man _then,_ but _now_ you do. So when will we get a baby brother?" He asked, with a child's logic.

Hyacinth avoided eye contact with Gibbs. She wasn't sure if she would laugh, or blush if she looked at him right now.

"Um, okay. You won't be getting one anytime soon, dear. You need more than just a man and a woman to have a baby, love. You need to be married first. Then it takes awhile to get one, and you might end up with a little _Sister _instead." Hyacinth rambled. She wasn't sure what to say, but she was going to _kill _George Weasley!

"Oh. Okay." Harry said.

Then Hadrian asked: "So when are you getting married?" 


End file.
